


Zit dan Sènga, ticefrep pihs ot lias eht saes

by AnimeGurl08 (orphan_account)



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Bravely Default: Flying Fairy, Bravely Second: End Layer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnimeGurl08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't use Google Translate! It's no use! You will have to be the chosen one to learn Nashire, the unofficial language of the Erif Melbime Sreqafemag!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zit dan Sènga, ticefrep pihs ot lias eht saes




End file.
